Amaterasu and Ami Tales
by Okami-neechan
Summary: Join Human Amaterasu and her younger sister Ami with Fairy Tail in the land of Fiore. They go on many adventures and challenges, but something dangerous is in store for them when the Yamato Orochi Awakens!


_**Hi Everyone, This is my second story! X) **_

_**Finally I'm getting to write my Okami stories.**_

_**Well hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**It was late in the night around 12 o'clock, And Ami was eating chicken in the kitchen as a snack, as usual. Amaterasu, somehow alarmed, sat in her bed glaring out of the window, as if she was waiting for something to arrive under the full moon. The rigid light gave off a cautious feeling, a dangerous feeling, A Bad Omen. **_

_***Knock Knock* "Hey, Amaterasu are you still up?" Ami said with a mouth full of something behind the door. "I'm awake, come in if you like" Amaterasu replied blandly, but to her surprise Ami had a bucket of turkey, not chicken. As Amaterasu stared at the bucket of turkey Ami began with "What? There isn't any more chicken left." Ami whines,"Sure there isn't, maybe you just ate it all." Amaterasu replies in a sarcastic tone. "Did Not!" Ami whines, but suddenly the sky becomes dark and gray clouds fill the clear sky and it starts to pour with rain and it thunders. **_

_** "Just as I suspected" Amaterasu says hopping out of bed headed straight to the weaponry, as Ami asked questions about what was going on, but she ignored her. "Here" Amaterasu says as she shoves the handle of the pick-axe into Ami's hands, and almost immediately she begins to sharpen it as if everything she was just doing, besides eating, never happened. Amaterasu now rid of Ami, for now, coolly went past her and got the Thunder Axe, Sword(Multi-types), Daggers, Switch-Axe, **__**Katana**__**, and Hammer and went to the Living Room door without making a sound. Just so she doesn't carry and extra weight she shrinks them down to the size of a grape puts them in her pocket, and continues on to her target, The Thunder Dragon.**_

_** Roars of the Thunder Dragon echo through the city and sky only making the citizens panic and also Amaterasu Angry. "SCREAM AND DANCE FOR ME HUMANS!" the Thunder Dragon Roars, he seems to see Amaterasu approaching him and tries to scare her not knowing of her abilities. "WHY ARE YOU NOT SCARED HUMAN GIRL, YOU ARE NOT NORMAL, THAT I KNOW, BUT YOU SHALL BE MY LUNCH!" the Thunder Dragon says angrily and he charges at Amaterasu only she dodges with a high jump in the air and she lands on a building.**_

_** Amaterasu, her long hair shining and her bright red eyes glowing in the moon light and a aura around her that means War. "YOU!" she snarls "There are things that YOU shouldn't do or mess with." she snaps. She grabs her Thunder Switch-Axe and enlarges it to its former size and she lunges at the Thunder Dragon leaving it in no way to defend, but the Dragon knocks her into a **__**wall and still unphased by the blow she stands with dignity and switches from the Switch-Axe to the Hammer and almost knock it out when she Strikes the Dragon with her Hammer, the Dragon staggers back and tries to strike at her, but since she is so fast he completely misses.**_

_**Amaterasu take this opportunity and hits his skull causing it to shatter a few bones and now the Dragon is completely down on the ground unable to move and he says painfully "AREN'T YOU GOING TO FINISH ME OFF? HURRY AND FINISH ME AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE." Amaterasu reverts back out of battle mode and faces the Dragon and replies "No, I don't kill the living, because everyone should have a place that they are needed and a place where they would want to go." she says with a sweet smile. **_

_**"I shall heal your wounds in exchange that you shall no more terrorize the world and I shall provide you with food and water." Amaterasu says nicely, "I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER AND NOW I KNOW THAT MY DAYS OF STARVATION ARE OVER BECAUSE YOU ARE ERE WITH ME." the Thunder Dragon says. As Amaterasu finishes healing the Dragon he flies off and thanks her once more and was completely out of sight. Amaterasu sighs with a longing to be someplace with someone, A Dragon Slayer, Even though he doesn't slay dragons because they are dear to him,that is unless they are evil of some sort, he goes by the name of Natsu Dragneel. "Well, looks like I have to clean up here" Amaterasu says with a smile rolls up her sleeves and says "RESTORATION!" Everything became as it was before the battle and even better she was not discovered.**_

* * *

_**Well I still have about 2 chapters left for this series, and seriously I think I might pair Amaterasu with Natsu XD yay!**_

_**Hope you guys like this. but one Question.**_

_**Who do you think I should pair Amaterasu with from Fairy Tail, Hmm?**_

_**Thanks in advance for any feed back, and plus I might start using Japanese words in my stories.**_

_**:3**_


End file.
